Confession
by Hiza Montmorency
Summary: In which there is a confession, as the title would imply.  Merlin/Gwaine.  An attempt at being fluffy.


**Title: Confession**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, sadly. That's the BBC's.**

**As I've been writing virtually nothing but angst of late, I figured I should pull together some fluff. I hope you enjoy it.**

/

"Good morning," Merlin said as cheerfully as possible, as he entered Arthur's chambers. It was a lovely day, the first one dry after what had seemed like weeks upon weeks of rain (technically 3 very long days), and he was not really feeling up to the insane amounts of cleaning that Arthur would probably be foisting on him today. It was so unfair. He wanted _so bad_ to go outside and just get away for a bit, but no, he was stuck inside, with laundry and stitches and fetching food. It should have been a crime to force people to stay within the cold white walls of the castle today. Jolted out of his reverie by a loud cough he paused, looked around, and felt his mouth drop open. Arthur glowered at him from where he was sitting at his desk, already dressed and working.

"You needn't look so shocked, Merlin. I _can_ get up before mid-day, you know," he said dryly, signing a paper as Merlin gaped at him, feeling like the world had just been tipped upside down. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Merlin frowned now, confused. "Why wouldn't I be here, sire?" Crossing over to the bed, he sat on the trunk to keep his legs from giving out in shock.

Arthur gave him a "are you really that stupid" look. "Merlin. You're supposed to be going with Gwaine today?"

"What're you going on about?" Merlin demanded, utterly lost. Gwaine? He'd talked to him two days ago, but yesterday there'd been some commotion, and the knight had been called out to help the border patrol out. He hadn't mentioned a thing about something going on today.

Arthur growled, clearly annoyed. "Your day off? The one that Gwaine came and needled me about for 2 weeks? The one that…oh." A flash of slightly guilty realization darted across the prince's face. "…The one that I wasn't supposed to tell you about."

Merlin's glare made even the man who commanded knights into battle inch backwards in his seat. "Arthur," he said with dangerous patience. "You realize that the first day I get off in _4 years _–you didn't tell me about?"

Arthur gulped. "Gwaine insisted that I didn't. And I feel horrible about it, I really do." He squirmed in his seat, in fear of the wrathful gaze that was being inflicted upon him.

"You'd better."

At that precise moment, Gwaine burst in. "Arthur, have you seen…" His voice trailed off and a huge grin lit his face. "Merlin! I found you!"

Merlin's ice-prince routine thawed a bit as he turned to look at Gwaine. "Hello, Gwaine." How anyone could stay mad at Gwaine for very long, Merlin had yet to figure out. The man had a face like a child at Yuletide that had just been given a puppy. How could you hurt something like that? The stubble was definitely a plus as well…

Gwaine bounded over to him and pulled him upright. "I've been looking for you all over the place," the man grinned.

"Is it about my day off?" Merlin asked dryly

Gwaine's head whipped around to stare accusingly at Arthur, who managed to look sheepish. Gwaine sighed gustily. "So, the surprise is killed. Ah well. The answer is yes."

Merlin considered this, looking up at Gwaine appraisingly even though the very pleased butterflies who tended to start flying around every time the man came near were nearly having animated fits of joy. The knight gulped, looking unnerved by the gaze. Finally, Merlin smiled. "Fine. Where're we going?"

Gwaine cracked a huge grin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, all but pulling him towards the door. Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur as he exited, glaring daggers that said that their conversation wasn't over. Arthur cringed.

Nothing is so dangerous as a servant scorned. They can (and will) put itching powder in your underthings.

/

"So he told you?" Gwaine said with some exasperation.

Merlin laughed, lightly kicking Gwaine's leg. "It's not like it's the end of the world, Gwaine. And I'm extremely glad that you managed to get me away for a day." He glanced up at the sky, grinning like an idiot. "Particularly today."

Gwaine chuckled. "You look like you were getting to have cabin fever, stuck inside all day. I've never seen you more moody. You even managed to snap at me a few times there."

Once they'd left the palace, they had decided just too aimlessly wander and Gwaine was relieved that somehow their wandering had led them here. It was an absolutely gorgeous bend in the river where an overgrown, grassy bank perfect for picnicking was situated, and just enough shade made the warm day perfect. A tall, shady apple tree nestled against the forest, and rich red apples hung tantalizingly just out of reach of Merlin's long arms where they lay, sprawled underneath the branches. Gwaine, however, had strategically placed himself within reach, close enough that Merlin was comfortably aware of him, but not _too_ close. It was a skill he'd spent a long time developing, and he was sincerely hoping that it was going to keep Merlin comfortable, because if it didn't…this could get awkward very quickly.

Merlin's laugh was loose and relaxed, and Gwaine felt some of the tension in his shoulders evaporate. "I'm sorry about that," Merlin admitted, rolling onto his side to look at Gwaine. "But it had been a really long day, and after you put a frog in my bed, well…"

Gwaine grinned at him, rolling over in kind and using his hand to brace his head. "Yes…but you have to admit it was funny."

Merlin smirked conspiratorially. "Not as funny as if you'd put it in Arthurs."

Gwaine shook his head, amazed at the devious smile the man wore. The butterflies that seemed to be inhabiting his stomach a lot lately quivered, anxiously pushing him into action. He reached out, taking Merlin's free hand, and let the smile drain from his face.

"Merlin," he began, running his thumb over the back of the graceful, bony hand, "I something to confess to you. Something…That I'd like your thoughts on."

Merlin lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?" He asked archly, but his hand was relaxed.

Gwaine gave a half smile and nodded. "Yes. You see…I've done something that some people consider stupid."

"And what might that be?"

Gwaine sighed. "I've fallen in love…"

The eyebrow shot up even farther.

"With another man," Gwaine finished, hesitant. Merlin simply stared at him for a moment, and then a slow smile lit his face.

"I knew it," he said smugly. "I knew you were like me. I _knew _it. Gaius owes me 10 groats for this."

The words went straight to Gwaine's head, fumbled around a bit, and then computed. Gwaine stared. "You…really? I…wasn't expecting…"

Merlin smiled wryly, pulling his hand out of Gwaine's limp one to pull an errant hair out of the way. "Most don't," he said simply. "But Gaius accepts me, and Arthur's gotten used to it-"

"Arthur knows?" Gwaine said, shocked.

"He had too," Merlin said, a little embarrassed. "He uh… he walked in on one of the others and I. It required explaining, even if it just was an experimental kiss that he walked into. _That _was an interesting conversation, to say the very least."

The thought that someone else had dared to touch Merlin send a vindictive little spark into Gwaine's normally laid back, tolerant soul. "Who was it?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light while thinking up plans to end the life of this unknown man (preferably something painful...with spikes).

"His name was Daniel. He doesn't live here anymore though- joined a travelling minstrel troop in April, I think it was."

Well. He hadn't been expecting that. At least he wouldn't have to warn the man not to touch what was (hopefully) going to be his, which was definitely a bonus. And if he'd caught the man… Gwaine shoved his vengeful fantasies aside and settled to the task at hand. "Well, now you know. Anyway, I've fallen in love."

"Who is it? Do I know them?" Merlin tried to act casual, but even a blind man could have heard the anxiety in his voice.

Gwaine smiled. "Oh, you know them. Quite well, actually." He smiled wistfully. "He's a very beautiful man- handsome is not the right word. Very graceful, very elegantly built- bit of klutz on occasion, but that's forgivable because I find it adorable that he is. And he's got the most beautiful blue eyes…" Gwaine sighed, and rolled onto his back again. "But he's very pig-headed. Stubborn as a mule, selfless, sweet, and I'd like to think he's innocent, but I know he's not truly."

"He sounds lovely," Merlin said, and Gwaine looked up at the hint of sorrow in Merlin's voice. The man seemed depressed, now kneeling upright.

"He is," Gwaine said wistfully. "Strong, brave, absolutely _coated_ in charisma..."

"It's not Arthur, is it?" Merlin asked warily.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Good lord, no. He's not my type at all. No, the man I love happens to be a servant."

"A servant? You fell in love with a servant?" Merlin seemed sceptical.

"Oh yes," Gwaine smiled at him. "A serving boy. You know the blue eyes I mentioned? Those were what clinched it, I think. I loved him almost from the first time we met, which wasn't exactly ideal circumstances, I don't mind telling you, but those eyes...it's like being drowned in the ocean. Absolutely gorgeous- better than sapphires."

"He must be quite the looker."

"Indeed he is. But here's the thing...I know that he's bound to another, someone who's more powerful and strong than me in some ways. Should I try for him?"

Merlin plucked up some grass, twining it together. "From the way you describe him, you sound like you love him," he said quietly. "I say you might as well...you might as well see if he feels the same."

Gwaine smiled, reaching out to touch Merlin's knee. A surge of assurance hit him, and he said quietly, "I should probably tell you that he also just so happens to be the best friend I ever had."

Merlin froze, and huge blue eyes looked at him, his mouth a tiny "o" of shock.

Gwaine simply waited, patient. He'd lasted this long, dreaming of him, and he was going to let himself deal with the consequence, whatever happened. He ran the risk of getting his heart broken, but the reward…the reward could be so much greater.

A tiny smile lit Merlin's face, and he pounced. "Best day off, _ever_," he said firmly, and kissed him.

/

AN: And then they had lunch, and Arthur walked rather awkwardly in on them at some point. ^.^ Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
